Just Our Luck
by hungergamestribute18
Summary: What if Peeta had talked to Katniss back on the day he saw her? If they were best friends before the Games even occurred? Would it change the ending for them? Follow Katniss and Peeta from the first day until the last.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THG! But these adjustments in the plot are mine!**

**Hi there! In case you haven't noticed, I'm hungergamestribute18. I've written a one shot and one story, which continued to a sequel. So I guess you could call this my third piece? I enjoy writing as a hobby, and my rule is never requiring reviews. We're here to enjoy and share our talent and love for books! I enjoy reading them though if you send some. They make my usually shitty days brighter. Alright, now go on and read! Thanks!**

…

_Eleven Years Ago_

_5 Years Old_

…

"_Daddy, Daddy!" _

"_Yes Katniss?" _

"_It's time for school! Let's go!" The girl bounced with excitement, and her Mother held baby Prim in her arms beaming at her Kat._

"_Okay, kiss your sister and Mom goodbye. Then we'll go Kitty." She skipped to her Mom and sister, hugging them both quickly and kissed their cheeks._

"_Have a good day Kat." Her mom said, straightening the red plaid dress._

"_Bye Momma! Bye Primmy!" Katniss grabbed her Daddy's hand and bounced to the door, vibrating with excitement._

_Arriving at school, they saw kids hugging their parents tightly, only a few looking as excited as little Katniss was. She spotted a little blond boy with big blue eyes looking over. Her cheeks tinted red, and her Daddy gave her a nudge._

"_Got eyes for a baker boy?" He asks in a teasing tone._

"_Boys are silly Daddy." She states matter-of-factly. He laughs at his daughter heartily._

"_Alright Kitty, you're correct. Try to make a friend or two, alright?" He kneels to her level, hugging her tightly. Her skinny olive arms clutched him around the neck tightly._

"_I promise. I love you Daddy." She whispers, and pulls back._

"_Love you too, my little kitty. Now go on, have fun. Your Mama will be waiting here for you when you get out with Prim, alright?" He stands back up, and brushes his pants off._

_She nods and glances towards the building anxiously. "Go on. See you at dinner." She shoots a smile at him and races to the small building for first years. _

_Katniss had patiently listened to every last word of her teacher. She sat towards the front, that blond boy only a few feet away from her. Her hand shot up in the air when the teacher asked if anyone could sing the Valley song. She climbed up onto the stool in front of the class, gulping when she saw her small class of fifteen staring right back. Then she remembered her Daddy's voice, and her own slowly melted out of her mouth like ice did in the early spring after a cold winter. She proudly belted out those notes just like her Daddy taught her, and the other kids were in awe. On the last note of the last verse, the bell for the end of the day rang. She jumped off the stool, and the teacher thanked her for singing. The class raced out of the room, and she walked over to her cubby to retrieve her small bag. Something tapped her shoulder._

_Katniss whipped around quickly with a suspicious eyebrow rose and the blond boy stood behind her quietly._

"_That was so pretty. Want to be friends?" His blue eyes twinkled just like the stars at night did. Little Katniss felt a rush of heat flood her cheeks, and she looked down. That boy! He made her heart beat quicker than a hummingbird's wings flapped! She looked at him again, and saw him looking hopefully at her._

"_Alright." She answered quietly. Her Daddy will be proud, she made a new friend just like she promised! The little boy grinned, and stuck out his hand gingerly._

"_I'm Peeta." She stuck her hand into his, gripping it firmly._

"_Katniss." They smiled, and she looked behind him through the window to see her Mama and Baby Prim patiently waiting. "My Mama and sister are waiting. I gotta go. See you tomorrow Peeta!" She raced outside, and with it into her closest friendship she'd ever have._

…

_Five Years After_

_10 Years Old_

…

_Katniss slinked through the tall meadow grass, listening to young Peeta relentlessly call out "Marco!" She'd respond quietly with a "Polo" then duck into a new section._

"_Peeta! Kitty! Come over here, it's time!" Mr. Everdeen called out across the Meadow. Their head popped up above the grass, bobbing as they ran with the giggles towards Mr. Everdeen. He held up a finger to his lips, signaling them to be quiet. They stopped giggling and finally with one look at Mr. Everdeen, they slipped under the fence that closed them into the district. Today was the first day they got to go in the woods. Peeta was practically the son their family never had, and Mr. Everdeen had an itching that the boy was had eyes for his daughter. _

"_Follow me, and remember the path well." He whispered, and started to trek forward, the kids practically attached to his heels. After two minutes, they arrived at an empty log with a slightly dug out hole that contained old campfire ashes. He knelt down and pulled out three wrapped bundles. His was just bigger in size, but only because he was fully grown. _

"_Now, I'm about to hold you something that is our own little secret. You cannot tell anyone, nor talk about it when in the district. Am I clear?" They nodded their heads furiously, anxious for the gift. Weeks beforehand Mr. Everdeen spent a great chunk of time teaching the kids all they needed to know about plants, and until they learned enough to survive would he let them out into the wild. _

_The bundles were passed to both of the children, and they pulled off the packaging carefully. Katniss' revealed a beautiful and rare white ivory wood with carefully carved out Katniss flowers and little vines around the bow. The arrows matched for wood, and the feathers a dark green clearly pulled from a duck. Peeta's was a nice and smooth dark wood with dandelions carved into his. Katniss had given him that flower five years ago, and since it was his favorite plant. Ever. They both hugged Mr. Everdeen tightly, and jumped with joy. _

_He ran them through a lesson, and Katniss easily picked it up. Peeta…not so much. He slowly picked it up, but it was clear that it'd be a few weeks before he mastered the art. While Katniss practiced her shots, he pulled young Peeta aside._

"_Peeta, can you promise me something?" _

_The little boy nodded vigorously._

"_Things…they haven't been so well at work. I know you have eyes for my Kat," the boy flushed bright red, "just promise me you'll take care of her always." _

"_Always." Peeta repeated, sticking out his hand. Mr. Everdeen shook it, smiled and pulled the boy into his arms. "Love you Larkspur." Peeta mumbled._

…

_One Year Later_

_11 Years Old_

…

_The alarms blared loudly through the town, and Peeta raced towards Katniss' classroom. She stood waiting for him, and they immediately grabbed hands and ran towards Prim. She sat quietly at her desk in the abandoned room, waiting for them just like they told her to. Peeta quickly slung her onto his back and they raced towards the mines. Mrs. Everdeen sat at the front, waiting patiently for the loads of men to come up. Prim hugged her mom's legs, and Peeta hugged Katniss tight. _

_It had been hours, and the last few loads of men were being released. Everyone prayed that somewhere in those loads were their loved ones. If only that was possible._

_When the last elevator arrived, only three more men stumbled out. Twenty two had not made it. Katniss' body heaved, and slumped to the ground. Peeta quickly picked her up, and carried her towards the meadow while Mrs. Everdeen just held little Prim tightly._

_His shirt felt a cooling sensation, a wet patch. He sat her under their favorite willow tree, and held her on his lap. Peeta's own eyes were tearing up, for Mr. Everdeen was practically another father for him too. He gave him another way to survive without depending on business. He gave him the permission to one day marries his daughter. One hot tear streaked his cheek, and Katniss began to sob uncontrollably. She clung to his chest, her face buried into his neck and just cried. _

…

_Eight Months After_

_11 years and 8 months old_

…

"_Peeta I do NOT need your charity! It's only four more months; we can make it all by ourselves!" Katniss roared._

_Peeta's face went bright red in sheer anger. "Katniss! You haven't even eaten for the last two days! You need my help! Look at Prim! Her face is hollowing so much that a slight breeze would knock her away!"_

_Her face slid at those words, and she looked through the dirty window into their small and deteriorating shack of a house. Prim sat on the couch, their biggest blanket wrapped around her and shaking from the cold. "Fine. Do you have any ideas?"_

"_The woods. You forgot about them didn't you?"_

…

_Two Months Later_

_11 years and 10 months_

…

_Peeta and Katniss walk into a slight clearing, catching sight of a row of snares. Katniss made Peeta follow her in to check them out._

"_They're so…intricate. Nothing like Dad taught me." Katniss' eyes widen as she glances through the setup with a rabbit tied between._

"_Are y'all trying to steal from me?" A young boy's voice chirped from behind them. They whipped around to see a boy a year or two older than them. "Well? Are ya?"_

_Katniss was at a loss for words, so Peeta stepped up and nudged her behind his slightly taller frame. "No, we were just curious of how those were set up. I'm Peeta, this is Katniss." _

_Gale looked him up and down haughtily. "My name's Gale, but why would some townie like you be hear with a seam girl like…Catnip is it?"_

"_Katniss." She thundered, stepping forward, "and he's my best friend."_

**Sooo this was like a preview of what is to come. I plan to update at least once a week. Next chapter will be present day. Let me know what you all think. Thanks!**

**** Hopefully going to be starting another story also by tomorrow-ish. Check it out! It'll be a multiple POV, modern day, and a sophomore year in high school setting. And not some cheesy movie style either, like I'll be combining my dream high school and reality together. Mainly Peeta and Katniss too! ****

**REVIEW **


End file.
